Eu quero minhas lágrimas de volta
by Nicole-'Melwen'-Siebel
Summary: Ele finalmente tem sua filha de volta e enquanto recupera-se dos anos afastado dela, as lembranças de sua vida começam a surgir e a lembrá-lo de nunca mais deixar de cumprir suas promessas. Songfic.


N/A: Olá, pessoal. Essa é minha primeira fic de Once Upon a Time, que é uma das minhas séries preferidas. Escrevi logo depois da última aparição do Chapeleiro, porque o personagem não apareceu mais de forma significativa e gosto demais dele. Achei que Jefferson merecia um final feliz. Acrescentei alguns momentos de flashback à história e espero que vocês gostem.

A propósito, essa é uma songfic e a música usada como base para ela foi "I want my tears back" da banda finlandesa Nghtwish. A tradução da música foi feita por mim...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**EU QUERO MINHAS LÁGRIMAS DE VOLTA**

Abraçar Grace depois de todo aquele tempo, depois de tantos anos vivendo solitário e vendo-a sob os cuidados de outros era uma sensação indescritível. E como o garoto, Henry, lhe dissera, ela não demonstrara magoas contra suas ações. E estavam juntos outra vez agora.

* * *

_I __want my tears back!_

**_Eu quero minhas lágrimas de volta!_**

* * *

Grace fora com ele para a mansão em que ele vivia e imediatamente começou a fazer perguntas e a puxar a mão do pai para que ele lhe mostrasse tudo o que havia na casa.

Foi nessa peregrinação que ela descobriu o quarto. Sim, o quarto. Ele o montara lentamente naqueles anos, com o dinheiro que era abundante para ele naquele mundo. Pensou, durante algum tempo, que era apenas uma tortura para ampliar sua solidão, mas quando os olhos da menina se arregalaram e ela correu para descobrir os brinquedos no baú, as bonecas e jogos de chá, ele soube que fora a esperança de ter novamente o amor da filha que o fizera comprar tudo aquilo, arrumar o quarto.

Jefferson observava-a, parado na porta.

-Você sabia onde eu estava papai? Sabia e comprou tudo isso... pra mim? – Ela perguntou, deixando de lado a exploração.

Ele não soube como responder.

-Sim... Tudo isso é seu. É pouco para compensar o modo como a deixei, no nosso mundo de origem, mas espero que você goste.

-Não diga besteiras, papai. – Ela correu até ele, abraçando-o. – Eu perdôo você. Você fez o que achava certo e foi embora para conseguir dinheiro, não é?

-Sim. – Ele fechou os olhos, pousando as mãos no cabelo dela e sorrindo para si mesmo. Era mesmo um bobo por pensar que sua Grace fosse se esquecer, fosse odiar. Ela se parecia demais com a mãe para fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas... Ela era tão parecida com Alice!

* * *

_The treetops, __the chimneys,_

_The snowbed stories, winter grey_

_Wildflowers, those meadows_

_Of heaven, wind in the wheat_

**_As copas das árvores, as chaminés_**

**_As histórias para dormir, inverno cinzento_**

**_Flores silvestres, aqueles campos_**

**_Do paraíso, brisa no trigo_**

* * *

No País das Maravilhas não havia inverno e O Chapeleiro, como era conhecido em sua terra natal, não sabia como era a neve.

Viveu durante muito tempo com a Lebre de Março, um velho amigo, e o Caxinguelê.

Apesar de, para uma pessoa de outra realidade, aquele mundo parecer louco e sem sentido, era feliz ali, até a chegada de Alice.

Ela era, na época, uma garotinha muito pequena, com um vestido de rendas brancas e uma determinação ingênua. Tinha seis anos e era muito mais esperta que a maioria dos adultos, porque tinha um coração.

Encontrara os três companheiros tomando chá e logo travou uma conversa com eles, falando sobre seu mundo. Ela não era dali: vivia na Floresta Encantada, e não sabia como tinha chegado naquele lugar bizarro. Ela falou da neve e das casas cheias de aconchego e por algum motivo, aquelas palavras ficaram com O Chapeleiro quando ela se foi.

Alguns meses depois de conhecê-la, ele estava só. A Rainha de Copas fizera uma nova lei que punira a Lebre e o Caxinguelê com a morte por decapitação e ele escapara apenas por ser o chapeleiro preferido da soberana.

Aquele mundo estava tão sem alegria, que ele teve uma ideia e uma vontade e utilizando magia, costurou um chapéu especial e único que abriria portais para os outros mundos.

Queria conhecer o mundo de Alice e talvez até encontrasse a menininha por lá.

E foi quando colocou o chapéu mágico para funcionar pela primeira vez.

O resultado foi o esperado e ele chegou a uma pequena aldeia na orla da Floresta Encantada. E era inverno.

A neve cobria o chão e os telhados das casas, das quais as chaminés lançavam uma fumaça suave e cinzenta.

* * *

_A railroad across waters,_

_The scent of grandfatherly love_

_Blue bayous, Decembers_

_Moon through a dragonfly's wings_

**_A ferrovia cruzando águas_**

**_O vestígio do amor de um avô_**

**_Rios azuis, Dezembro_**

**_A lua através das asas de uma libélula_**

* * *

Estava parado ali, admirando aquela paisagem quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e se virou, observando uma mulher jovem, que sorria.

-É você mesmo? Quero dizer... Eu o conheço senhor, eu acho.

-Eu lamento, mas não sou daqui. Não sei como poderia conhecê-la.

-Você é O chapeleiro! Tomei chá com você e com a lebre, lembra-se? Faz tanto tempo, é claro que não se lembra! – Ela rira e ele se sentira extasiado com aquela risada. Os cabelos louros estavam parcialmente cobertos pela capa azul, mas os olhos, aqueles olhos redondos e repletos e amor pelo mundo o fitavam e eram os olhos dela.

-Alice?

-É claro! Mas como veio parar aqui?

-Eu apenas vim... Isso não é importante. Mas… Há algumas semanas você era uma criança. Uma menininha! Como cresceu tão rapidamente?

-Semanas? 12 anos se passaram aqui desde que retornei do País das Maravilhas.

-Anos? – Ele pareceu surpreso.

-Talvez o tempo funcione diferente, aqui e lá. – Ela coçava o queixo. – Mas venha, não pode ficar aqui na neve ou vai congelar!

E a jovem mulher puxou-o pela mão, conduzindo-a até uma modesta cabana de madeira, onde o fogo queimava na lareira. Ela o conduzira para dentro de sua vida e ele jamais a deixaria para trás... Jamais a esqueceria.

* * *

_Where is the wonder? Where's the awe?_

_Where's dear Alice knocking on the door?_

_Where's the trapdoor that takes me there?_

_Where's the real is shattered by a Mad Marsh Hare?_

**_Onde está a maravilha? Onde está a admiração? _**

**_Onde a querida Alice está batendo na porta? _**

**_Onde está o alçapão que me trouxe aqui? _**

**_Onde é o que é real foi quebrado pela Lebre de Março?_**

* * *

-Papai, você brinca um pouco comigo? – Ela pediu, tirando-o de suas lembranças.

-É claro. Do que vamos brincar?

-Quero brincar de chá. Como nós fazíamos, lembra?

-Tudo bem. Escolha os seus convidados e vamos montar a mesa de chá.

Ela começou uma demorada passagem pelo quarto, escolhendo bichos de pelúcia e bonecas para a brincadeira e ele observava, sentado no tapete, a sua menina se divertir.

Jamais a deixaria novamente, mesmo que voltassem para o seu mundo, mesmo que passassem por dificuldades.

* * *

_Where is the wonder? Where's the awe?_

_Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for?_

_Before the years take me_

_I wish to see the lost in me_

**_Onde está a maravilha? Onde está a admiração? _**

**_Onde estão as noites insones para as quais eu costumava viver? _**

**_Antes que os anos me peguem_**

**_Eu desejo ver o que estava perdido em mim_**

* * *

-Você viu como as rosas estão bonitas, Jefferson? – Ela estava animada. Alice sempre estava com aquele olhar alegre e aquele sorriso.

-Estão mesmo. – Ele comentou. – Mas ainda bem que não pertencem à Rainha de Copas.

-É por isso que são bonitas. – Ela se aproximou e pulou no pescoço dele, dependurando-se em um abraço demorado e roubando-lhe um beijo rápido em seguida.

Era difícil para ele assimilar que estavam casados agora e que ele recebera um nome, o nome preferido da amada: Jefferson.

Não trabalhava mais com chapéus, mas vendendo legumes e lenha no mercado, junto com a esposa.

Não viviam a mais confortável das existências, mas tinham um ao outro e Alice sempre parecia contente com tudo o que tinham. Naquele dia, apesar disso, tudo parecia muito mais bonito para ela e ela parecia brilhar como uma das fadas que visitavam o vilarejo de vez em quando.

-A propósito, chamá-la de Rosa, talvez seja uma boa escolha. – Ela murmurou, cheirando uma das flores.

-Chamar a quem?

-À nossa filha. E isso porque tenho certeza de que será uma menina, apesar de eu ter descoberto apenas há poucos dias...

Ela continuou tagarelando, mas Jefferson voltara a abraçá-la. Por algum motivo, aquela notícia o deixara profundamente alegre. Sua Alice e ele teriam um bebê.

* * *

_I want my tears back!_

_I want my tears back now!_

**_Eu quero minhas lágrimas de volta! _**

**_Eu quero minhas lágrimas de volta agora!_**

* * *

-Eu fiz o almoço, querida. – Ele murmurou, enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama, fitando os olhos de pestanas pesadas.

-Você é muito gentil. – Ela sorriu, mas foi um sorriso fraco.

Ele auxiliou-a a se sentar na cama e organizou os travesseiros para que ficasse confortável, enquanto ajudava-a a comer.

-Você está se alimentando bem, meu amor? Está magro...

-Estou comendo o suficiente, Alice. Apenas estou trabalhando um pouco mais. Mas não se preocupe! Logo você ficará bem e nossa filha vai nascer.

Ela terminou a refeição e Jefferson ajudou-a a se deitar novamente.

-Eu amo você. – Murmurou, dando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios, antes de deixar o interior da cabana para pegar lenha.

Mal conseguiu se conter para chegar até a rua e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, por mais que teimasse com elas. Doía-lhe tanto vê-la naquele estado... E ele não tinha nada para oferecer, mal conseguia comprar comida para alimentá-la...

* * *

_A ballet on a grove, still growing young all alone_

_A rag doll, a best friend, the voice of Mary Costa_

**_Uma dança em um pomar, que continuou crescendo jovem completamente só_**

**_Uma boneca de pano, um melhor amigo, a voz de Maria Costa_**

* * *

Grace sorria, enquanto sua mãozinha se prendia nos pelos de um filhote de coelho que o pai pegara para ela antes de sair em viagem.

Alice segurava a filha de dois anos no colo e conversava com ela. Estavam no pomar e a cena era tão bonita que Jefferson demorou um instante para se aproximar delas.

-Como estão as minhas meninas?

-Papai! – Grace murmurou com alegria.

-Com saudades... – Alice respondeu.

Ele pegou a filha no colo e deu um beijo longo na mulher.

-Fico tão preocupada quando você vai... Você sabe os boatos que têm corrido sobre a Rainha. Tenho medo dela.

-Não se preocupe, Alice. Esse foi o último trabalho que realizei para ela, já conversamos sobre isso, não é? Agora podemos ir para o norte, numa casa maior que vamos comprar com o dinheiro que eu consegui.

-E você não vai mais nos deixar? – Ela sorrira e ainda tinha seu sorriso de criança.

* * *

_Where is the wonder? Where's the awe?_

_Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for?_

_Before the years take me_

_I wish to see the lost in me_

**_Onde está a maravilha? Onde está a admiração? _**

**_Onde estão as noites insones para as quais eu costumava viver? _**

**_Antes que os anos me peguem_**

**_Eu desejo ver o que estava perdido em mim_**

* * *

-A mesa de chá está pronta, papai. Podemos começar a brincadeira?

-Sim, podemos. – Ele disse. – Eu já lhe contei que conheci a sua mãe tomando chá?

-Não, mas eu me lembro de ouvi-la falar de chá. Queria que ela estivesse aqui com a gente. Ela ia adorar tomar um Milk shake, não acha?

-Eu também queria que ela estivesse aqui. – "E se não fosse por mim, ela estaria viva... Mas como te dizer, Grace, que eu não cumpri minha promessa? Eu abandonei vocês duas e abandoei você... Será que posso manter minha palavra agora? Eu posso prometer apenas que farei o máximo por você, minha pequena Grace...".


End file.
